poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - Tricked/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - Tricked. One Too Many Ghost Hosts (The scene zoom in at a open gate to a old abandon house to the basement of the Cryptkeeper) * Cryptkeeper: Good evening. Long time...no scare. (chuckles) But don't worry, boils and ghouls. Your old fiend, the Cryptkeeper will soon fix that. Just sit back and get ready for a little terror tale guaranteed to get the bile bubbling. I call part 1 of our Halloween Double Feature..(Suddenly the doorbell rings) Ehhh. Who could be ringing my horror bell at this hour. (Doorbell rings again) Hold your hearses. I just have to get rid of whoever it is...Cryptkeeper style. I'll just...scare the pants off them. (But when he looks thru the look hole he scare the pants off himself and started barricading the door.) (Suddenly the barricade started to break and landing him on the wall and when the door opened it revealed a old woman) * Old Witch: Gueeessss who? (Glasses started to break) Your glamours and ghoulish gal pal..The Old Witch and I've got just the idea to help you show. * Cryptkeeper: What's wrong with my show? * Old Witch: You need liven it up a little, Crypty. * Cryptkeeper: Liven it up? But I tell dead time stories and don't call me Crypty. * Old Witch: Sure, Crypty. But if little old me were your hostess with the mostess we could do so much more. For example, does your face hurt? * Cryptkeeper: No, why? * Old Witch: Well, it's killing me. (laughs) And that means one thing. * Cryptkeeper: You're leaving? * Old Witch: No. It's time for, The Old Hag's--(pulls up a beauty parlor) Beauty Bag! Fasten your chair restrains and get ready for a monster makeover guaranteed to make people give you a second look. * Cryptkeeper: I don't have time for this ghoulishness. I have a story to tell. (to audience) Sorry folks. * Old Witch: Hold still, Crypty. This will only take a second. (pulls out tons of beauty products) * Cryptkeeper: Oh no, not the wrinkle scream. Scare conditioner? Tooth waste. Wart blush. Mas-scare-a? Eye of Newt? * Old Witch: I can't help myself. * Cryptkeeper: Lip Shriek. Sty Shadow? Rude Rouge? No, no. Not the smell gel. * Old Witch: (puts some on his face and starts the machine) So what do you think kiddies? Gorgeous or what? (Turn him into her and hands him a mirror and it breaks) * Cryptkeeper: My crocodiles. * Old Witch: Your what? * Cryptkeeper: Crocodiles. I almost forgot...it's time to feed my crocodiles. Uh, hand me that rope will you? * Old Witch: Sure, Crypty. (pulls the rope and she falls through the floor and attack by crocodiles) * Cryptkeeper: (turns back to normal) See you later, alligator. (laughs) Now scare was I? Ah yes, our first Halloween story. (coughs and a tentacles hand him a book) It's about a silly old bear and his friends reuniting with (coughs) a big family of kids. It's no joke. They invited them for Halloween this year. A fiendish Halloween they would never forget. I called it...Tricked. 3 Ghouls Are Not Better than 1 * Cryptkeeper: So you see,Lincoln and Clyde learned that (---------------------------). (laughs) And those bullies learn the hard way (-------------------------) (laughs until a tentacle points to the trap door) Very well, very well. I should suppose to see how's my crocodile soup's coming along. You still down there, Old Witch? (turned into a frog) I had to ask. (Suddenly bolts of electricity comes out of nowhere and then Cryptkeeper's other nemesis, The Vaultkeeper appears) * Vaultkeeper: Good evening. (turns the volume to make Cryptkeeper hypnotized and tries to make a run for it) Come to me. (turns up the volume) * Cryptkeeper: (hypnotized) I hear and (ribbits) oh, master. * Vaultkeeper: You're just what I need for today's experiments on The Vaultkeeper's Show. * Cryptkeeper: (snaps out of it) Experiments from The Vaultkeeper's Show? This is my show! * Vaultkeeper: Not any more. (Hooks Crypt to a machine) * Cryptkeeper: Hey, warts the big idea? * Vaultkeeper: On, today's show, we're going to see what makes that frog jump by learning how to (points to chicken)...transplant brains. * Cryptkeeper: (jumps on Vault's face) I told you! You can't do this! * Vaultkeeper: Oh, but I can. I've tried it before. It really works. (hooks Crypt back to the machine) So relax. It's not as bad as you think. You're not going to end up with a chicken brain. (The chicken moos) See? * Cryptkeeper: I guess if I croak, at least I'd be rid of this frog in my throat. Listen, if you're going to take over my show, at least show the audience something they haven't see before. * Vaultkeeper: Like what? * Cryptkeeper: How about changing me into a...person? * Vaultkeeper: Oh I like that. A real challenge. (turns some nobs and turns Crypt back to normal) Oops, sorry. Looks like you got fried somewhere around halfway. * ???: Gueeesss Who? * Vaultkeeper: Oh no. * Cryptkeeper: Oh yes. * Old Witch: (Comes out of the trap door) In a while, crocodile. Boy, I just flew in from Wichita and brother is my broom tired. (laughs) Get it, broom, witch. * Cryptkeeper: Never mind getting it. How about getting out? Both of you, now. Immediately! Tu Tu Mundo! Toot Sweet! I'm in the middle of my show! * Old Witch: Sorry, Crypty. My show. * Vaultkeeper: My show.. * Old Witch: Mine.. * Vaultkeeper: My show... (Both the them continued arguing) * Cryptkeeper: It just figures. First the Old Witch now the Vaultkeeper trying to get into my act. Ohhh. Those two make my blood boil. That is if I had any. (A few minutes later outside with the Cryptkeeper things wating for a cab) * Cryptkeeper: This master of scare-a-monies is taking his show on the road. To the scareport and step on it. I'm de-tomb-ined to find a place to tell the other Halloween Feature and rest in peace. * Vaultkeeper: (as the driver) You're the boss. (laughs as he drives off) * Old Witch: (whistles from her broom) Follow that Scab! Crypty stealing the show. (Crypt pushes Vault out of the car) * Cryptkeeper: I'm the driving force around this show. (drives off) * Vaultkeeper: (grabs on to the Old Witch's Broom) Stop him! He's getting away with my show. * Old Witch: Your show. You mean my show. * Vaultkeeper: My show * Old Witch: My show * Vaultkeeper: My show * Old Witch: My show * Cryptkeeper: Hopefully, those two run out of scream before I run out of gasp. Well back with more of our ghoulish Double Feature after a word from our sponsors. (laughs off into the night) TO BE CONTIUNED! Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Halloween Stories Category:Scenes